anima gemella
by Bravery89
Summary: <html><head></head>In the near future, productivity increases while crime decreases. Why? The government has developed a technology that determines who our soulmates are. Apparently, happy, bonded people don't break the law. Well, this system has ruined my life. I'm unhappy and fighting this bond with my deemed soulmate, Edward Cullen. BPOV.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_anima gemella - soulmate_

_Be bonded or be shunned._

**BPOV**

Productivity was at an all-time high. Crime rates had dropped, though not significantly. People were convinced they had everything they needed with their partners.

I had spent my entire life trying to find a way around this...slavery.

_Be bonded or be shunned_.

How could these systems force us into something as imprisoning as this. Some people wouldn't call it slavery though. That was the issue.

Most of the people who had been mated had convinced themselves that they were _happy_. They thought they were perfectly compatible with the partners that were deemed their "soulmates". As I searched for any type of solution, the most I had come up with was about the way things were before they implemented this lifestyle, when productivity and standard of living had reached an all-time low.

Initially, this plan was a failure. People who were already married with families of their own rioted. Sons, daughters, mothers, fathers. Most of their attempts were futile.

When violence had become a means to an end, the official government stepped in. I wasn't sure what happened, but things ended peacefully somehow. Apparently, the officials didn't want there to be any fighting.

The people agreed.

It could be that they were brainwashed into believing this lifestyle was exactly what they wanted. The people who had originally opposed were suppressed, and thus, everyone, well _almost_ everyone, participated in the new way of life.

My father actually rioted when he was a teenager, but when he met his own soulmate - the one this society _deemed_ his soulmate-he stopped.

He fell in love with my mother. The two of them built a life together. They were married and had two children, Alice and me. However, my mother died while giving birth to me.

And since my father had lost his "soulmate," he chose to lose himself.

He and the rest of his family resented me for taking away his life partner. It was my fault he was so miserable. It was my fault he took to drinking.

My father and his family never hurt me physically, but they never loved me either. _He _certainly loved his gin though. Alice, who was five years older than me, knew what love was. She had my mother for the first five years of her life. She never resented me. Instead, she raised me and so did my uncle, Charlie.

I had to wonder which was worse, though. Having someone love you so much only to have it ripped away or not being able to experience that love at all.

From what Alice and Charlie told me, my mother was wonderful. If I had been responsible for my father's death instead of my mother's, I wonder if she would have responded differently.

When we lived in a world where the mistreatment of children was justified because one of their parents lost a soulmate, then there was a major flaw in the system.

I knew I wasn't the only one. I had to stop this.

Unfortunately, we were granted little access to this information before our twentieth birthdays. When we turned twenty, we had to go to the capital, have our blood drawn, and be matched up with our soulmates. We had until the age of twenty-five to find our mates and marry, otherwise we would have to go before the courts where they would decide our fates.

Would we be shunned or would we be forced into a bond?

I had seen what happened to those who were shunned. Alice and I kept bags of food in our cars for when we saw them.

_Be bonded or be shunned._

I was twenty-four. For four years, I wanted nothing to do with my soulmate. For four years, I did as much research as I could with what little resources I had.

My family had no money. My father spent it all on his self-medicating ways.

For four years, I came up _blank_. For four years, I had to watch my sister Alice invest her life into this slavery. She and her soulmate were the happiest they could be.

"_When you meet your soulmate, you will understand," she told me when we were getting ready for her wedding. She looked beautiful with her short dark hair curled and pinned to perfection. Her makeup made her green eyes pop. I had always wished for my mother's green eyes. Instead, my father's cold dark eyes stared back at me when I looked in the mirror._

_"I don't want to understand," I responded. "I don't want to end up like Mom and Dad."_

_"You won't," she reassured me. "They were the exception. People don't treat their children that way."_

_"Lucky us," I snapped. "We were a part of the exception."_

That was when I was nineteen. My views hadn't changed. However, my twenty-fifth birthday was approaching, and so was my soulmate's. And I had recently discovered, thanks to Alice's soulmate Jasper, a hacker, that my soulmate was _filthy_ rich.

His name was Edward Cullen. I had two months to find him, get him on my side, and use his resources to pinpoint the flaw in the system that would take everything down.

* * *

><p><strong>For any confusion, anima gemella means soulmate in Italian. <strong>

**REVIEWS = Preview of next chapter! **

**Updates every Monday!**

**Bravery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Mr. Cullen,**

**I hope you're doing well. I'm your soulmate.**

**Isabella Swan**

I frowned as I stared at what I typed into the email. It was way too short and...generic. I rolled my eyes as I adjusted my position in my sister's computer chair. I was no good with words.

"Alice," I hollered. "I need help!"

Alice had allowed me to use her laptop to get into contact with this man. Normally, I would go to the local library, but I did not want to be so public. And everything there was mostly outdated.

Alice was ecstatic when she found out that I was getting in touch with my soulmate. I immediately squashed that thought by letting her know the real reason why I was so eager to contact him. I needed to put an end to this soulmate business.

She came in with a plate of cookies. I grinned and grabbed one. She baked the best sweets.

"I'm having trouble writing this email to Edward Cullen." I chewed on my cookie. It was warm and gooey, just how I liked it. I moaned in contentment.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "Bella, I think your soulmate would be the _last_ person you would want helping you with this...project of yours."

I frowned as I chewed. "He has money," I said defensively, "and access to a lot of information that I would otherwise not be able to get my hands on. He is _exactly_ who I need to help me with this."

"Here's the thing, Bella." Alice sat down next on the bed she and Jasper shared. She set the cookies down next to her. "He is your soulmate. That's powerful. Do you think I initially was all for this life with Jasper?"

I shrugged, grabbing another cookie. Stress eating was my forte. "I don't know. I was only fifteen. You didn't talk about it with me."

"I cried the entire night before I met him." She looked down.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I stopped munching for a moment. "I didn't know that," I mumbled with a mouth full of cookie.

"But when I met him, I felt...at home." She gave me a significant look. "It's not uncommon to feel that way. I knew right then and there that we were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"I have control over my emotions." Maybe not my eating habits.

"I know you do," she smiled. "Now. But...when you meet him. You might feel otherwise."

"I can handle it." I was firm. She wasn't going to talk me out of this. "Now, can you please help me write this?"

"May I?" She gestured to the laptop. I handed it over to her. She read it over and her lips twitched. "This is really awful, Bella."

"I know," I sighed, moving onto the bed with her. "I suck at this stuff."

"Well, you don't want to get his hopes up, but you also don't want to come off as cold."

I nodded. "Happy medium."

I watched as she typed up an email with no problem. I was jealous of her way with words, but I was also grateful that she had that gift. She handed me the laptop and had me read it over.

**Dear Mr. Cullen,**

**Forgive me for not having contacted you before now. Things are complicated on my end. I would like to meet up for a cup of coffee to get to know one another and discuss a few items, as our time is dwindling down. Are you available in the next couple of days?**

**Sincerely,**

**Isabella Swan**

"You didn't say I was his soulmate."

She giggled. "Bella, he knows. You don't forget the name of your soulmate."

That was true.

I reread it and hit send before I decided to erase the whole thing again. A rush pulsed through me as I realized that this was it. I had officially made contact with my soulmate. My very wealthy soulmate.

Honestly, I wasn't concerned with his money. In fact, I really would prefer to have nothing to do with him, but I had to reach out to him. Edward Cullen could help me with this. It wasn't as though he was looking to pursue anything with me, either. He hadn't reached out in any way, shape, or form.

Not that I made it easy on him. I stayed under the radar. Alice was really the only one I kept in contact with. She was the only one I really trusted. She saved me from a life without love.

"So, now we wait," she patted my back. "Let's leave this here and go for a walk to kill some time."

I grinned.

The awesome part about Alice's place was that she had this beautiful garden that surrounded her house. Most of the flowers were foreign to me, but the colors were mesmerizing. There was a path that led through the garden that she and I would walk whenever I was over.

We didn't need to talk. Sometimes we did, but for the most part, we both would get lost in our own thoughts. Even though she lived here and saw the gorgeous nature around her on a daily basis, she still experienced the same awe that I did.

I wondered if I would feel that way about something I saw everyday. Would I feel constant amazement and wonder over something like this? Did it have to do with being mated?

My mind flashed to my father again. I wouldn't let my mind trick me into believing this was a good thing. I said a silent prayer that things would go over well with Edward.

That was if he responded to my email. After about twenty minutes, Alice turned to me and said, "We should probably go inside before it starts to rain."

I glanced up at the darkening sky. The clouds were looking angry. "You're right."

"And maybe your Edward responded."

"He's not my Edward. And he probably hasn't even seen the email, let alone responded to it."

She shrugged and we made our way inside.

"Well, stay for dinner. I don't want you driving in this weather."

"Okay," I smiled. "Let me wash up really quick, and I'll help you."

Alice went to the kitchen, and I went to the bathroom to wash my hands.

I glanced at my reflection. My eyes looked dull, but that could have been because of the dark brown color I had inherited. My hair matched the color of my eyes but was a tangled mess around my face. I had a pointy nose and full lips, and maybe I could have even been considered pretty. I hated looking at myself though. I was way too pale. Some days, I almost looked sickly. I pinched my cheeks to create some color and walked out. My eyes stared at Alice and Jasper's bedroom. The door was open and the laptop was still sitting on the bed.

Curiosity got the best of me. I walked over and sat on the bed. I hit the enter key to get the laptop out of sleep mode. Jasper and Alice's wedding photograph popped up as the desktop background. They looked happy, smiling at each other. They complemented each other in looks, where Alice was short with dark hair, Jasper was tall with shaggy blonde hair.

I sighed and clicked on the window that I had minimized when we decided to take our walk. I refreshed the page and clicked on my inbox.

_No new messages._

I shook my head and laughed to myself.

"Bella," Alice's voice yelled from the kitchen.

I moved the cursor to exit the tab when a new message popped up.

From Edward Cullen.

He responded. My heart started racing. My breathing picked up as I clicked on it.

**Hello Isabella,**

**Thank you for the message. I was worried I would never be able to find you. I would really enjoy getting to know you. I don't know where you live, but I live in Clallam Bay in Washington. Perhaps we could find a way to meet up if you live far. I can come to you if you would like.**

**I really look forward to meeting you,**

**-Edward**

**And please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me sound like an angry old man.**

_Clallam Bay._

That was less than an hour north from where I lived in Forks.

We were so close.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Alice!"

I grabbed her laptop and ran into the kitchen. Her green eyes were wide as she held up a large wooden spoon. "He responded."

She squealed and ripped the laptop away from me. Her jaw dropped as she read the message. "Bella...he...he lives right by you."

I nodded. She set down the laptop and began to type.

"What are you saying?" I demanded as I tried to read over her shoulder.

"You are going to meet him. Tomorrow."

"What? No, Alice. He probably isn't even free."

She turned to me. "If we delay this, you won't go. You'll talk yourself out of this."

"No, I won't!" I lied. She glared at me. "Fine," I sighed. "If he is free tomorrow, then tomorrow, it is."

The chances of Edward Cullen being available so soon were pretty slim. He probably had a lot going on in his life. He probably was in a relationship for all I knew.

Two minutes later, Alice confirmed that he was meeting me.

Tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>**  
><strong>

**Next Monday, we meet Edward!**

****Same deal as last week. Review =preview of next chapter!****

****-Bravery****


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived fifteen minutes early to the diner we had decided on. It was mid-point between us.

It was hard to believe that Edward Cullen lived only an hour from me. It was unsettling how close he had been this entire time. We could have crossed paths at some point.

Of course, I had made it a point to never research him to find out what he looked like. Jasper had been the one to find him for me when he hacked into his records.

All I knew was that he was a young man wearing a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans.

I was wearing my Sunday clothes. I didn't want him thinking this was some sort of date, so I had dressed relatively conservative. I had a white-lace blouse and dark blue skirt that went passed my knees. My grey cardigan was draped across the back of my seat. I was wearing sandals since the weather was nicer than usual. The front pieces of my long wavy hair had been pinned back. Had I not done this, the wind would have made my long locks attack me.

I had sat down in a booth near the back so that no one could overhear our conversation. I began drumming my fingers on the eggshell table cloth. My eyes scanned the room. I winced.

There were pictures of happy couples all over this place. Even on the walls, people had etched their initials with a plus sign and their soulmate's initials underneath it. I scrunched up my nose. We had chosen the worst possible location to do this.

As I stared at the words scripted on the walls, the server came up to the table.

"Isn't it so romantic?" She sighed dreamily.

I didn't say anything, but I looked up at her as she stood there with a big grin on her face. She had curly, strawberry blonde hair and a name tag that read, "Hi, my name is Tanya!"

When I didn't respond, she cleared her throat.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

My eyes left the name tag and met her blue ones. She was beautiful. There was a brightness in her that I definitely was lacking. I could only blame this on the ridiculous idea of being mated.

"Water, please."

She nodded and left to retrieve my water for me. I noticed a quote right above my head that someone had written on the wall. Honestly, I thought the writing made the place look tacky.

_'What we find in a soulmate is not something wild to tame but something wild to run with.'_

I grimaced. This was why I didn't go out. The world was filled with these brainwashed romantics. They were so blissfully unaware of the problem. Nobody would _find _their soulmate. Nobody had a choice.

"Gross," I muttered to myself as I continued to read the silly words on the wall beside me. I felt a tingling course throughout my body that made me shiver. I ignored it as I continued reading the quotes on the walls. I laughed at the absurdity. These people sounded as though they were in a cult of some sort.

"This place is a little overwhelming, don't you think?" A deep voice sounded from behind me. My stomach dropped, and I felt my hands quiver. I turned toward him, already knowing that it was Edward. I kept my expression neutral as I took him in. He was wearing exactly what he said he would be, but what he didn't tell me was how good looking he was. His hair was unruly, as though he had been nervously pulling at it. It contained reds and browns, reminding of the leaves changing colors with the coolness of the weather. His eyes were emerald green and surprisingly, very open and warm. His nose was slightly crooked and his smile showed his perfectly straight teeth.

"Isabella?"

"Bella," I corrected him automatically.

"I'm Edward," he said as he shoved his hand in my face. I placed my hand in his and immediately felt an electric shock course through me. I flinched but kept my hand in his. I needed to appear confident. His skin was warm and rough. I was surprised his hands weren't softer. I had assumed that someone with wealth would probably not do any hard labor. I gently pulled my hand out of his. His eyes studied my face. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Bella."

His eyes radiated too much heat as he said it.

"Likewise," I forced a grin. There was an undeniable tension between us, and he hadn't even taken a seat, yet.

"You're beautiful. This must be my lucky day." He sat down across from me, and I tried to stop the blush that warmed my cheeks.

"Thank you," I mumbled, trying to find the words to get us on track immediately. We sat and stared at each other for a minute. I felt uncomfortable with the way his eyes roamed over my attire. This interaction was going the opposite way I intended.

"So, we are soulmates." He was still grinning.

I nodded. "Yes, we are." I tried to get a read on him to see how he felt about the idea of us together. So far, he felt this was a positive idea from what I could tell. There was too much softness in his eyes. He had no idea what type of person I even was. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Edward," I began. He leaned forward when I said his name. "This is not what you think."

His smile fell a little as confusion overtook his face. Tanya returned at that exact moment. She set down a glass and straw in front of me. "Here is your water. Can I get anything for you, sir?"

His eyes didn't leave my face as he replied. "Coffee, please." Then, he broke eye contact with me to look at her. "She is my soulmate." He gestured toward me. I scrunched up my face as she squealed with excitement and congratulated us. Of course she would be happy about this. She asked a few questions that Edward enjoyed answering, but I finally snapped.

"We just met, Tanya. Can you please give us a moment?"

Fortunately, she left quickly after.

"Edward," I narrowed my eyes.

"Bella." He narrowed his right back in a teasing manner. "Why did you ask me here?"

I took a deep breath, wondering for a moment if I could trust him. He watched me with a patience my father had never granted me. His eyes were kind. His eyebrows were raised up in expectation. His left cheek lifted, creating a small dimple. I exhaled.

"I think we deserve to be happy," I replied. He was handsome. This was a problem. I was getting distracted.

He scratched his head. "Um...ok?"

"I don't agree with this...soulmate thing," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"Well, Bella," he chuckled. "Who do you _think_ is your soulmate?"

"That is not what I meant," I responded, shaking my head. I glanced back up at him. "I don't agree with the idea that we have no choice in the matter."

"Everybody has a choice," he frowned. "People choose to be with their soulmates."

I glared at him for his ignorance. I knew, though, it would prove to be ineffective. Alice once told me I was too nice to form a true glare and that ultimately, I looked like an angry kitten.

Frustration.

"They don't have a _choice_," I snapped, my eyes watering in anger. "_We_ don't have a choice." The families of these unions had no choice.

Tanya decided to return at that very moment with Edward's coffee. "Can I get you anything else?"

I didn't say anything for fear that I would start crying. I shook my head.

"No, thank you," Edward responded politely. When she walked away, he put his hand on mine. My skin tingled where his fingers touched me, and I pulled my hand away. "Sorry," he muttered.

Remorse.

There was no reason I should be taking this out on Edward. He thought he had a choice and that his soulmate was...me.

"Edward, we don't have a choice," I whispered passionately. "It's either be together or be shunned. There is no other option."

He rubbed his face with one hand. "So, why am I here right now, Bella?"

"I need you to help me stop this."

He stared at me for a moment before laughing loudly.

"We both deserve happiness. Hey, it is not funny." I scowled, feeling embarrassed. This was a bad idea. I stood up to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

He sobered quickly, but there was still mirth in his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, but how do you expect me to be able to help you stop this?"

I looked at the hand that was touching my skin. He had long, thin fingers. I wondered briefly if he played the piano. My skin was tingling again, so I pulled back.

And I sat back down. "You have resources that I don't have."

"Resources..."

"Yes." I gave him a meaningful look.

His jaw clicked. "You mean money."

"Yes," I repeated. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why do you want to stop this? Most people want this. Most people are very happy with their situations."

"Not all people." I didn't meet his eyes. "Not my father."

He was quiet for a moment, so I looked up at him. He was staring at me. He was going to say no. Damn it.

"Fine."

My eyes widened. "Fine?"

"Yes."

My mouth fell open. "Just like that?"

He smirked, shaking his head. "No, not just like that."

I eyed him skeptically. Nervousness creeped under my skin. "What...what do you want?"

Paranoia swept through me. I suddenly realized I had no idea who Edward Cullen was. I wasn't even sure if this guy even was Edward Cullen. He could be working for the government. He could be a psychopath or a serial rapist.

His eyes sparkled in amusement. "Nothing perverted, Bella. I just want to get to know you."

I laughed in relief. "I can do that."

A warm smile spread across his face. "You have a very pretty smile."

I stopped laughing. "Edward, _this_" I gestured between us, "can't happen. I don't know you that well, but I can tell you're a nice person." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You don't deserve to be a part of this emotional slavery. Neither of us do."

"Ok. So, tell me about yourself, Bella Swan."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...the response to this is amazing!<strong>

**Thank you! I really hope that this story changes you (and me) for the better :) **

**Same deal as before. Review = Sneak peek!**

**See you next Monday! **

**-Bravery**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the table for a moment as I tried to think of something to say in response to his statement.

_Tell me about yourself._

"There's not much to tell."

Edward took a sip of his coffee, eliciting a sound of contentment. He then set the cup down; his lips wet from the hot liquid. I licked my own in reaction and was embarrassed when he smirked at me.

"I highly doubt that," he responded. "How about your family?"

I internally winced but answered anyway. "I have an older sister named Alice."

He nodded taking another sip. "Is she mated?"

"Yes. She is married."

His eyes became even softer if that was possible. "Are they happy?"

I smiled slightly. "They are." My voice was almost wistful.

"And your parents?"

I dropped my smile. "They were. My mother passed away."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he sympathized. His face contorted in pain - as though he was imagining it happening to him. "That must have been hard."

"It was a long time ago," I shrugged it off. There was no need to dwell on what I never had. "Alice raised me."

He looked pensive. "Are you close with your dad? You said he wasn't happy with this lifestyle either."

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. He frowned and I took that as my chance to change the subject. "What about you, Edward Cullen?"

"My family?" I nodded. This time he looked away. "I have no siblings, but I have a pretty good relationship with my mother and father. My parents love each other very much and are still together. But sometimes I feel so out of place when it's just the three of us, it's as if I'm invading their privacy.."

My mouth fell open at his admission.

"What?"

He scratched his head and looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to tell you that."

"Why did you tell me then?" I asked.

"I...don't know." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did you mean by it?" I knew I was pushing, but I had a crushing need to know why he, too, would have an issue with the concept of soulmates. I hoped we might have a mutual agreement on the topic.

He hesitated, and I realized I was making him uncomfortable. It seemed apparent he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

But he did.

"I love my parents and they love me, but occasionally, I can't be in the same room with them. They have the ability to create this bubble around themselves, and it's beautiful, but it's theirs … And it's something I'm not a part of, it's too personal ." His eyes left mine and studied the table.

I pondered his words. There were times when I needed to escape Alice and Jasper - they were the only ones I had to compare anyone to. Everything with my father was lonesome, and somehow I preferred it that way. I never wanted to be included in his misery even though I was the one who caused it.

"I'm sorry," Edward pulled me out of my thoughts. "I shared too much."

"No," I reassured him with a small smile. "I understand. This lifestyle can be very alienating."

We both stared at each other for a moment. He had a calculating look in his eyes, It was as though he could read my mind. I felt my face heat up as I realized that I would not win this strange staring contest that we had somehow entered into.

I cleared my throat.

He grinned and my blush grew. "What is your favorite thing to do, Bella?"

I thought about that for a moment. For the last five years, I had spent so much time on this soulmate nonsense that I didn't leave myself much time for hobbies. Did I consider my research fun? No, it was more of an obsession. I frowned. "I don't really do anything that would be considered fun."

He laughed. "What do you like to do with Alice?"

It was strange hearing her name from his lips. I had almost forgotten I had told him about her even though it was only a few moments ago. I thought about his question for a minute and my mind went back to yesterday. "She has this garden in her backyard that's almost..._otherworldly_. Anytime I visit her, we take a walk through the garden and it's just...the most serene experience. Hours can pass, and I wouldn't even notice because of this beautiful, calming part of nature."

His eyes sparkled as he listened. "So you have a green thumb?"

I laughed. "No, actually, I kill almost every plant I attempt to grow. I would love to have a large garden of my own, but that's just not something I'm capable of doing. It would be nice to have my own place to escape to when life gets...overwhelming."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. I could see the frustration slowly etch into his features and I didn't know the reason for it. "So you want a garden."

He didn't ask.

It was a statement.

I didn't answer.

"What do you love to do, Edward?"

"I love to read."

That was surprising. "Read?"

"Yes, and play the piano." That was not surprising. "I am fortunate enough to have a library and a piano room."

I gasped. _A library?_ My mind flashed to all of the things I could get accomplished in his library.

_All the documents and resources to which I could have access …_

_All of the information that could help to stop this…_

I couldn't stop the smile that overtook my face. "You have a library?" I asked softly.

"I do."

I stored that away for later. I was trying to get to know who he was.

I rested my elbow on the table and placed my chin in the palm of my hand. My mouth was still curved upwards. "What is your favorite thing to read?"

He looked a little confused by my sudden interest, but he responded anyway. "I like to read the classics."

I raised my eyebrows. "What's your favorite book?"

"Brave New World," He responded quickly.

My eyebrows rose higher as my mouth dropped. His lips twitched.

"What?"

"That's your favorite book?"

He nodded, still smirking.

I felt my eyes widen as fear swept over me. I moved my body completely away from him.

"What are you doing?" My voice was low, and I sounded on edge.

His smile slowly faded away. "Answering your question? I inherited a plethora of books from my grandfather. That was one of them." He didn't seem intimidated, but rather...confused.

"That's a bit ironic, don't you think?" I snapped.

"Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows, his face wiped clean of his smirk.

"That book...we live in this ridiculously perfect world and that is the book that you love to read?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, seemingly annoyed with the fact that I was probably making no sense.

"Dystopia."

"So you've read it?" He looked pleasantly surprised and leaned forward.

I leaned further away.

There was a pregnant pause.

"No," I lied.

He remained silent for a brief moment before blurting out, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm very confused."

I stared at him.

Hard.

I willed myself to read his mind. I wished I could understand why he had brought that book up of all books.

Unfortunately, he only looked bewildered and a little hurt, probably by my sudden hostility. I was acting ridiculous. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed with...all of this."

Edward's eyes didn't leave mine. They were probing. He didn't believe me.

Fortunately, he let it drop.

"It's okay."

Neither of us spoke, and as the tension grew, my mouth became dry. I awkwardly ripped open my straw, shoved it into my water, and immediately began gulping.

_Just breathe._

"Bella, is everything all right?"

I nodded and forced a smile. "What do you do for work, Edward?"

He narrowed his eyes at my sudden change of topic.

"I give piano lessons."

"That makes sense," I mumbled. He tilted his head in question. "You have piano hands."

He smiled. "You're strange."

I shrugged, trying to remain nonchalant even though that comment stung.

"What about you?" He inquired.

"I teach at the kindergarten near my house."

"How long have you been teaching?

"Three years," I answered.

"You must really love it."

I nodded.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," I answered without thinking. He did that on purpose. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "No."

I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Why not?" I whispered.

His eyes darkened. "I've been waiting for you."

"Edward," I warned as my cheeks warmed.

"I'm just being honest. You asked."

"I know."

"What is our plan?" He folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"I was hoping I could have access to your library."

He nodded. "And?"

"And that...maybe we could do some things that aren't entirely..."

"Legal?" He gave me a crooked smile.

I hesitated for a moment before responding. "Yes."

"When do we start?" He grinned eagerly.

His excitement was contagious. "As soon as possible."

He checked his watch. "I have a piano appointment in an hour. How about we start tomorrow?"

I felt my face break into a smile. "I work in the morning, but...that sounds perfect."

"Ok." He signaled for Tanya to come back. She practically skipped over.

"Did you need anything else?"

Edward looked to me, but I shook my head. "Just the check, please. Do you have a pen, Tanya?"

"Of course, here you go." She handed him the pen along with the bill. He gave her some money, told her to keep the change, and she walked back over to another table of customers.

Edward grabbed a napkin and scribbled down an address - I assumed his. "This is where I live. Come over when you're done with work. I'll make lunch."

I looked at the address before placing it in the pocket of my cardigan. "Okay." The weariness I felt from earlier had faded slightly, but it was still there. Edward seemed harmless enough, and I couldn't imagine that he would do something to ruin my plans.

We walked out together to my old, rusted pickup truck. It was my mother's and was handed down to Alice. She gave it to me, thankfully.

Edward frowned when he saw my car. "Is this thing safe to drive?"

I giggled. "It's a lot safer than most of the other vehicles on the road. It serves its purpose."

His eyes met mine as he opened my door. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

When I was seated, he shut the door, tapped the top of the car twice, and walked to his own.

A shiny BMW.

I rolled my eyes and laughed as I started my truck.

I needed to see Alice. I gave her a call, but she didn't answer so I left her a voicemail.

I headed back to my apartment instead.

Right as I was pulling in, she called back and I answered immediately.

"Alice."

"How did it go, Bella?"

"It was...fine." I stayed put in my car.

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she responded confused. "What did you think of Edward Cullen? What did he look like? What is _he_ like?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "He is...good looking. I told him what I wanted though. He was understanding. Alice, he's going to _help_ me."

She was quiet for a moment.

"What?" I asked when she didn't say anything.

"Bella, are you sure he's completely okay with this? I mean, you're mostly sabotaging everything he knows."

I frowned. "He said he was okay with it. We're going to start working on this together tomorrow."

"Together..._right."_ I heard her sigh.

I grew impatient. "If you have something to say, Alice, just say it."

"I just find it interesting that he's so agreeable."

I waited a moment. "Why?"

"Most people wouldn't be."

"Maybe he's different."

"I think he just wants to spend more time with you."

"You have no idea who he even is, Alice."

"And neither do you, Bella."

I shut up.

She was right.

"Can you come with me to his place tomorrow?"

"He doesn't live at the prison, does he?" She asked breaking the tension.

We both laughed.

"No. But I'm heading out there after work."

"Ok. I'll go with you." There was no hesitation.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Alice."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow."

I sat in my truck for a minute before the rumble of my stomach forced me to go inside and make some dinner.

In the evening, I did everything that I normally did. I made my tea. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom. I pressed my fingers against the worry lines above my eyebrows. I ignored the dark circles under my eyes and walked into my bedroom. I slipped on my pajamas and was ready to go to bed.

However, I couldn't shake the feeling of..._unease _when I remembered our conversation from the diner.

Edward wouldn't...he didn't seem like the type.

He didn't know me.

He didn't know where I lived.

Still, I couldn't squash the paranoia I felt as I moved towards the nightstand directly next to my bed.

I normally was so sure.

I always knew what I wanted to do and what my next step would be.

The main reason I was second-guessing all my choices was right in front of me. It was there every night for the past couple of weeks, just like all the other books I chose to read before I fell asleep.

I felt my stomach turn sour as my thoughts turned back to the day.

_His_ favorite book was _Brave New World._

The same book that was sitting on the nightstand right now.

I swallowed my fear, slid into bed, and let my body succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to SunflowerFran for taking the time to preread and edit, and thanks to Nicffwhisperer for the rec at TLS!<strong>

****Thanks for reading! **Same deal as last week. **

**-Bravery**


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, impatient for the morning to come.

I finally would be able to make some leeway with my research. While I didn't have a whole lot of money, I had enough to live comfortably; however, my lack of finances had put a huge damper on my activity regarding soulmates.

Now that I actually had the opportunity to do something, I was more anxious than ever.

I finally pulled myself out of bed at four in the morning and decided that I couldn't go to Edward's house empty handed. I searched through the cabinets and found some brownie mix.

It wouldn't be the same as homemade, but it would do.

I preset my old oven, grabbed some eggs, and set out the baking supplies. When the loud stand mixer blared throughout the apartment, I was suddenly grateful I lived by myself. Nobody would find it acceptable to be baking brownies so early.

I poured the batter into a cake pan and waited for the oven alarm to sound. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

Today would be a rough one.

I pulled out my coffee maker and added enough grinds and water to make a full pot.

I also decided that my kindergarten class would watch a movie.

As the smell of coffee and brownies filtered through my apartment, I felt my body begin to relax. Alice was the baker in the family; everything that I made would be second best to hers.

However, that didn't stop me from utilizing the therapeutic hobby. And I still made decent baked goods.

I walked back to my bedroom to get ready for the day. I searched through my closet for a dress that was reasonable enough for the cooling weather. I still hadn't accepted that I would soon have to wear boots and pants. Nothing was as freeing as a dress.

I threw the dress on my bed to wear after my shower. The book that had been taunting me all night long was still sitting in its exact spot on the nightstand.

I pursed my lips.

I shouldn't have been so bothered by Edward's choice in books. It was just a coincidence. I picked up the book and studied the cover. I figured I would just have to bring it up when I went to his house today.

_Today_.

I inhaled as the anxiousness crept back into me. I wasn't very good with change, and over the next few months, Edward would become a big part of my life.

_And after that..._

I wasn't sure.

It wasn't something we needed to worry about.

Just yet.

I walked back to the kitchen with Brave New World in my hand and set it on the table. I opened the book to a random page.

_One believes things because one has been conditioned to believe them._

"How fitting," I muttered before shoving the book into my bag. It would stay there and out of my mind until I spoke to Edward.

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a mug. My mouth began to water as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

I moaned as I took a sip.

Delicious.

I glanced at the timer on the oven and still had fifteen minutes of time, which was perfectly allotted for my shower.

If there was one thing that I looked forward to in the morning, it was a scalding hot, six-minute shower. I analyzed my reflection as I waited for the water to heat. The dark circles that were underneath my eyes were even more prominent than last night.

That meant I would have to wear a lot of concealer. While five-year olds were blissfully unaware of the happenings in the world, they were keenly observant when it came to, well, _me_.

I undressed and stepped underneath the water, enjoying the first thirty seconds of heaven before immediately washing.

When I was finished, I stepped out and grabbed my bathrobe and a towel for my hair before heading to the kitchen. The brownies were still baking. I chugged my coffee and poured another cup.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was only five-thirty.

It was going to be a long day.

At school, none of the children complained when they saw a cart with a television at the front of the room. Unsurprisingly, only about an hour later, the kids were antsy and tired of the movie. It wasn't helpful that most of the movies the school owned were outdated. Fortunately, I had a plethora of art projects for them to work on.

Still, though, time dragged.

When the school day finally ended, I pulled out my phone to see a missed call and three text messages from Alice.

**What time do you plan to be here? Do you want cookies? -A**

**I'm excited to meet this guy. I think he might be good for you. But really, do you want me to make cookies? -A**

**I'm out of time. No cookies. -A**

I rolled my eyes and quickly responded that I already made brownies and that Edward and I had an agreement. Nothing was going to happen between us. I wasn't entirely sure if I even trusted him, yet.

I drove the short distance back to my place to pick up the brownies and then headed over to Alice and Jasper's home.

Alice was on her front porch waiting and began speed walking to my truck as soon as she saw that I had arrived.

"Somebody's eager," I laughed as she opened the door.

"Aren't you?"

I shrugged, even though I was eager.

"You know, this Edward guy probably lives in a mansion," Alice mused.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're probably right, Alice."

"I hope he's not a snob.

Or a serial murderer.

Or a really weird, creepy stalker."

I rolled my eyes. "Because a weird, creepy stalker is so much worse than a serial murderer."

"Well, I'm just glad I'm coming with you."

"Me, too." I frowned. "Just in case Edward is a weird, creepy stalker serial murderer..._snob_, you told Jasper where we were going, right?"

Alice was quiet for a moment and then quickly pulled out her phone. "I will right now."

"Good, it would be a bad thing if we both got—holy crow!" I gasped as we pulled up to the drive to his home.

Alice was correct. Edward Cullen's home was enormous.

And _beautiful_.

"And perfect," I heard Alice whisper longingly.

"Was I thinking out loud?"

"Yes."

It didn't matter. What currently mattered was the extravagant estate at the end of the long driveway.

The house itself was at least three stories high and made of some sort of pale blue stone. A beautiful brick patio led to stairs and a wooden, white porch that wrapped around the house. The sun reflected off the large windows that mirrored one another on either side of the house. On the second story were two balconies that looked as though they led to two different bedrooms. I briefly wondered if anyone else lived there. It was such a large house for one person.

"Is the size of this house really necessary?" Alice read my mind. "I bet it's lonely for just Edward. He probably wants you to move in with him."

"Alice," I warned.

"_I'd_ move in with him. This house is awesome."

I parked in front of the three-door garage. We both got out of the car, and I reached in the back to grab my bag and the Tupperware filled with brownies. Then, Alice and I made our way up the patio and onto the porch.

Even the entrance was beautiful.

We walked up, and I rang the doorbell.

"Bella!" Edward smiled at me as he opened the front door to let us in. "You made it!"

"Hi, Edward. You sound surprised." His smile fell as his eyes focused behind me. I turned and saw Alice. "Oh. This is my sister, Alice. I hope it's okay that I brought her."

He didn't respond.

"And here are some brownies." I shoved them in his arms.

He barely noticed.

Because he was staring at my sister.

Alice stared back at Edward, and Edward looked incredibly nervous. She narrowed her eyes at him as I looked back and forth between them.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"I _know_ you," Alice ignored me, still staring Edward down. He gulped as his eyes widened. They met mine, and he looked afraid.

It was very confusing.

Suddenly, Alice's words sunk in.

_I know you._

I shook my head. "What?" I looked away from him and at my sister. "You know him? How do you know him? Why didn't you tell me that you knew him?"

"He stopped by the house, but he never told me his name."

I slowly turned to Edward, trying to understand this incredibly surprising information. "_Why_ were you at her house?"

He began to stumble through an answer that I ignored. "When did this happen?"

"A few months ago," Alice answered. "He told me he was looking for Jasper." She glared at him. "But you weren't, were you? You were looking for Bella."

I felt my heart start to race.

_What?_

"Bella, please-"

I cut him off. "How did you know where my sister lived, Edward?" I asked as I tried to remain calm.

"I ... can't tell you that."

My book was calling me from my bag and the suspicion from yesterday returned. "Did you know where _I_ lived?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head. "Not until the other day."

His eyes were pleading with me, but I couldn't get past the fact that he had omitted this information at the diner.

"I don't believe him. I knew he was too agreeable, Bella." I had almost forgotten Alice was standing beside me. "He doesn't want to help you; he wants to change your mind."

"That's not true, Bella." Edward tried to reach for me, but I flinched away.

"Have you ... have you been _watching_ me?" I felt ridiculous asking the question, but I needed to know the answer.

Edward swallowed. "No."

I didn't believe him, and I was so disappointed that my eyes began to water. "Alice, I think we should leave. This was a bad idea."

"Bella," Edward begged as I turned around and walked away from his place. "Bella, I didn't even know where you lived. I knew nothing about you until you contacted me."

I whirled around, and was surprised by his close proximity. I could smell his cologne, or maybe it was just him.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the book. "Then explain this, Edward."

He looked at the book and back at me. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Brave New World? I don't...I don't know what you want me to explain to you."

I rolled my eyes and felt my nostrils flare. He didn't even flinch. "You told me yesterday that this is your favorite book. A book that I just happened to be reading right now."

Understanding dawned on his face.

As well as shock.

"I _didn't_ know that."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Bella, I swear I did not know."

I crossed my arms.

"Then explain."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "I searched for you, and I couldn't find you. Somehow, you managed to stay hidden, so, I had someone look into your family."

I pursed my lips. "Who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"He could get in a lot of trouble." The look in his eyes warned me not to push the subject any further.

"Fine," I huffed, "but why did you think this wouldn't come up?"

"I didn't think I would find you."

"But you did."

"No. _You_ found _me_." He smirked, seeming to realize he was already changing my mind.

"Oh, come on!" Alice moaned from behind me.

"And honestly, I wasn't even sure if you'd show up, let alone show up with your sister."

"She's staying."

"I know." He nodded.

"And I'm making cookies," Alice said.

Edward scrunched up his face. "Okay?"

She pushed passed him and walked back toward his house.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I felt his eyes on me. I looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry, too. But...I need to know right now if you're going to help me."

"I am."

"I also need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay."

I looked back up at him. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

He hesitated. "Not right now."

I stared into his eyes. He believed what he said, and so, I believed him.

"Then, let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your help, SunflowerFran!<strong>

**Happy Halloween! I have a busy weekend and will try to respond to reviews, but I will definitely update Monday! **

**-Bravery**


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn't sure why, but I actually kind of trusted Edward Cullen. Even though he omitted some important information, I had a feeling that it wouldn't happen again. Alice would probably murder him if it did.

She was in his kitchen with him, preparing cookies while he finished up lunch.

It was a simple lunch.

Sandwiches and squash soup.

But it smelled delicious.

I had tried to offer my help, but the both of them shooed me out of the kitchen. I think Alice wanted to speak with him.

And the way that she was eyeing Edward, it seemed as though she was trying to make sure he didn't poison us.

I knew he wouldn't harm either of us. He seemed as though he was a good person. I couldn't help but wonder, though, what Edward wasn't telling me.

Did I know who his source was? Did that something he didn't need to tell me have to do with..._me_?

Sitting in the dining area was driving me crazy. There was one of those annoying ticking clocks, and I was certain Edward wouldn't be too pleased if I stomped it to death.

So, I moved into the cozy living room.

The sight of it practically made me drool. The room had dark wooden floors with two forest green couches covered in plaid throw overs. There were end tables on either side of the couches and a coffee table with sports magazines that seemed so out of place with the rest of the room. It was the only masculine quality to the room. Briefly, I wondered if he had someone decorate the room for him. Across from the couches was a beautiful brick fireplace with a bin filled with chunks of wood. The mantle was littered with framed photographs.

Curiosity got the best of me so I moved closer to look at them.

Most of the photos were of a beautiful older couple. They were definitely Edward's parents.

While the man looked like an older blonde version of Edward, the woman had the same eyes and hair color as Edward. They looked _blissful_.

The next photograph was of the three of them plus a beautiful young blonde-haired woman. She was slender and radiated confidence. Edward's arm was placed around her, and they appeared to be laughing at something.

Was she a former girlfriend?

I shook my head. It was none of my business, and if it was of importance, he would tell me. The rest of the photographs were of a few other people around our own age in different social situations. For a moment, I felt a spark of jealousy since I had very little people in my life.

But that was my own choice.

My eyes went back to the beautiful blonde. I couldn't help but compare myself to her. A natural thing.

Where I was short, she was tall. Where I was pale, she was tan.

"The sandwiches are ready."

I whipped around, clutching my chest. Edward was casually leaning on the doorway. His eyes were probing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled. "The sandwiches are done, but the soup still has about fifteen minutes."

I nodded but remained silent.

"Your sister doesn't trust me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you blame her?"

He shrugged. "Want a tour?"

"Are you sure we can get through the whole house in fifteen minutes?" I teased.

He laughed. "Yes. You look very pretty by the way."

I blushed, glancing down at my average clothing. I hadn't dressed up in anything fancier than what I had been wearing yesterday. The dress was navy blue and..._ordinary_.

I looked back up at him to see amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks."

"Let's go."

He led me down a corridor that had different paintings on its walls. When we turned the corner to another hallway, we were walking beside each other. He was silent.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Who is that blonde woman in the pictures with your family?"

His steps faltered for a moment. I tilted my head to look up at him, and I realized he was watching me. "She's my...friend."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your _friend_."

"Well, my friend _now_."

"Were you..." I quirked my eyebrow.

"Were we what?" His face gave nothing away.

So he was going to make me ask.

"Is she an ex or something?"

"Or something."

I frowned, suddenly frustrated with his evasive behavior.

"Why are you being cryptic?"

"Here is my piano room."

"_Edward_."

He gave me a small smile. "She's my cousin."

I hit him in the chest.

"That's all you needed to say."

He shrugged.

"Maybe you shouldn't be nosy."

I pursed my lips.

"Sorry."

I stepped forward into the room, and Edward put his hand on my arm.

"Bella, I'm just kidding."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I ran my fingers along his grand piano. It was gorgeous. If I knew how to play an instrument, I probably would feel envious. "What do you play?"

"Most classics, but I've composed a few of my own." His tone was nonchalant. "For my family."

"Where do they live?"

"A few hours away."

I figured I wouldn't get much out of him, so I asked him to show me the next room.

We continued throughout the house in a similar fashion, but we only stayed on the first floor. That was how large the house was.

I was about to ask where the library was when he led me downstairs into the basement. We stopped at two closed double doors.

"And here..."

He opened the doors for me.

I stepped through the doorway, and my jaw dropped.

"...is the library."

"Wow," I whispered as I took in the rows upon rows of shelves filled with books. It was about the size of the public library near where I lived.

It may have been larger.

It smelled of books.

Lovely, old books.

And something masculine.

I realized Edward had moved to stand next to me.

"We'll probably be utilizing the computers," he said. "As much as I love the books in this library, I don't think they would be useful for what you want to do."

He steered me toward the back of the library where there were a large amount of computers.

I gasped as I saw the type of computer he used. I didn't even know anyone still had them. His library had _many_.

It appeared Edward was involved in some illegal activity. I was surprised he had allowed me to see this.

"Aren't these..."

"Banned? Yes. Please don't say anything. I think your sister would turn me in."

I grinned as I looked at him, thinking he was joking. The fear on his face told me he actually believed she would do that.

"Edward," I giggled. "Alice would never put my _soulmate_ in jail."

He studied me for a moment as I felt my face flush. His left cheek lifted up into a crooked smile.

I cleared my throat and looked back at the computers.

"So, _why_ do you have these?"

"I like my privacy."

My eyes widened as I took a step back from the computers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

He moved next to me.

"Hey. I didn't mean about you. I just...I know our government likes to keep track of what we all do." I looked up at him. "And they use computers to make sure we aren't trying to research anything illegal. Most of that type of information is blocked anyway. However..."

He paused for a moment, swallowed, and made eye contact with me. "The government never found a way to gain access to _these_ computers. That's why they're no longer allowed."

"So, what do you use them for?"

He moved his face closer to mine and whispered, "I'm trying to overthrow the government."

I raised my eyebrows so high I was sure they reached my hairline.

"_What_?"

He started laughing as he leaned back.

"I think the worst thing I've done is download music illegally."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Though, _I_ wasn't entirely doing things that were legal.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Well, you're pretty easy to trick."

That statement didn't sit well with me.

"Let's go back upstairs."

"Ok," he responded quietly.

When we got back into the dining area, Alice was eyeing us curiously. She crossed her arms.

"The food is ready."

"He just gave me a tour...of a small section of the house," I responded to her unspoken question.

Alice and I sat down right as Edward went into the kitchen. He returned with a pot of steaming soup and set it on an oven mat. He then disappeared into the kitchen again.

Alice stared me down.

"What?"

She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior.

Edward returned with a plate of sandwiches and set them next to the soup. After pouring each of us a bowl of soup, we dug in.

After the first sip of soup, I moaned. "This is delicious."

"Thank you. It's a family recipe."

Alice eyed the two of us as though we were hiding something.

I stared right back at her.

Edward was oblivious or perhaps, indifferent.

"Edward, why do you live in such a large house?"

"Alice," I warned.

"I inherited it from my great grandfather. I was the only grandchild, and my parents wanted something smaller for themselves."

"And what do you want?"

Her questions were direct.

Fortunately, he didn't seem fazed in the least.

"I...am not sure yet. Happiness, obviously. This house is a bit large for me."

"It is massive," I chimed in. "Does anyone else live here with you?"

"My cousin and her husband sometimes stay here." I remembered our earlier conversation and assumed he was speaking of the blonde again. "For the most part, though, it's just me."

"Do you sleep in a different room every night?" Alice asked, a little less hostile towards him.

He chuckled. "No, just my own."

"Hmm. And how are you going to help Bella with her...plan?"

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at her. She was all over the place.

"Well," he scratched his head. A nervous tick, I had begun to realize. "I do have some resources that...not all people have access to."

"Like what?"

"Alice, leave him alone."

"Maybe we should discuss our plan of attack."

So we did. Between his schedule with teaching piano and my schedule at the school, we decided that evenings would probably work best. I would have like to have begun our work right then and there, but with Alice's lack of trust in Edward, I doubted she would have nothing to say about the types of computers we would use.

My hands itched to use them, though.

I was disappointed, but Alice and I left after lunch without having really accomplished anything other than getting to know Edward a little more. I think Alice was more than happy about that.

Once we got into my truck, I sighed.

"Well, I guess we start tomorrow. I was hoping we would start today."

"I don't think you should start this _at all_ with him."

"Alice, seriously. What is your problem? He really hasn't done anything to you. It was a misunderstanding earlier. You're normally not like this."

I started the car and pulled out of the long driveway.

"You're right. I _don't_ normally act this way."

"So then, why are you?"

"I just am not buying that he doesn't want anything from you."

"Not all people are looking to gain something."

"He has everything to lose, though, Bella."

"What?"

"Or maybe he has nothing to lose," she continued. "If this doesn't work, which it probably won't, at least he's found you. He'll probably just conveniently offer that you might as well be together so as not to get shunned."

I hadn't even considered that.

I shook my head before my thoughts went to an undesired place.

"This will work. I'll be thorough."

"Just be careful, Bella."

"He's not a serial killer," I laughed.

"You're going to be spending a lot of time with him...alone."

"I know. You don't have to worry about me. He isn't going to kill me or anything. I didn't even see any weapons at his place."

"Bella."

I quickly glanced at her to let her know I was listening before turning back to the road.

"I'm not worried about your safety. I don't think he will try to harm you."

Her voice turned soft.

"But he likes you."

"He doesn't know me."

"And he's charming. And most importantly, he's your soulmate. You're going to want to be together."

I was already tired of this conversation. It was the third time we had it.

"What were you and Edward talking about when you were in the kitchen?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. You have so much to say and _now_ you're silent?"

"He wants Jasper's help with this."

I was silent for a moment as I mulled that over.

"That's...not a bad idea."

"Bella, if you guys decide to do something stupid, I don't want my husband dragged down with it."

"We won't. And it will be better if Edward and I weren't alone together like you said."

"You're being manipulative."

I grinned. "I know, but it's not like we will use him every day."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We pulled up to her place.

"Are you going to come in?" Alice asked as she opened her car door.

"No. I have some work to do."

"Ok. Don't work too hard."

"I won't."

She got out and before shutting the door, she said, "I just want to make sure you're fully aware of what spending more time with Edward is going to do."

"Oh my gosh, yes. I am. And it's going to lead us to ending this."

She narrowed her eyes. "Right. Drive safely, Bella."

And shortly after, I arrived at my home.

Which was significantly smaller than Edward's mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>To my lovely readers, thank you for your reviews, alerts, favorites, and most importantly, your patience. Basically, I work too many hours. <strong>

**Thank you for reading :)**

**-Bravery**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know why you agreed to this, Jasper."

I rolled my eyes, something that was becoming a habit of mine these days.

Unfortunately, Alice made Jasper drive with her back to my apartment to have this discussion. She could have easily told me that she wanted me to come inside when I dropped her off.

But Alice was kind of a bulldozer in my life.

"Bella's my sister, too. I want to meet this Edward guy, especially after what you've been telling me."

"He's not a criminal," I chimed in as I took another bite of my pizza. "He's actually kind of..._nice_."

I didn't feel like cooking when I got home, so I ordered pizza and Jasper had brought beer. It wasn't unusual for something like this to happen once in awhile.

Jasper and I were all for pizza and beer.

We were sitting in my living room, which was about one-fourththe size of Edward's kitchen. I was sitting next to Jasper on the couch as we watched Alice pace back and forth.

"Sounds like someone has a crush," Jasper smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"How does me saying he's _nice_ signify a crush? I think you're nice, and I don't have a crush on you."

"_Anymore_."

I couldn't help but grin. "Right. Anymore."

We mostly talked this way to annoy Alice. For someone who could be so good at giving advice, she certainly was high-strung.

"Hey! We need to talk about this."

Alice stopped pacing.

"Why? Why are you so anxious about this, Alice?"

"Jasper," Alice sat on the other side of him. "We have no idea who this guy is. We don't even really know if he _is_ Edward Cullen. I mean, he pretended to know you and came to our house looking for Bella."

He shrugged. "I probably would have done the same thing if you were hiding from me. Nobody wants to be shunned, Alice."

She held up her index finger. "That brings me to my second point. Why is he helping her if he doesn't want to be shunned? I think that he is probably just trying to get her to fall in love with him. He isn't going to help her."

I thought back to those computers. "I think you're wrong, Alice."

She turned to me.

"I think he wants to end this as much as I do, but I'm not sure why."

She narrowed her eyes. "What exactly happened while I was in the kitchen cooking?"

"You baked cookies, Alice."

"Something happened because there was a different vibe when you came back for lunch."

I took another bite of my pizza.

"Did you guys hook up?" Jasper asked.

"No," Alice responded without taking her eyes off me. "He showed you something, didn't he?"

"Probably his dick."

Alice's nostrils flared as she turned to her husband. "Jasper, are you twelve?"

"Yes." He smirked and drank his beer.

I smiled at the two of them.

"He just showed me his house," I shrugged. "That's it."

"So, Bella, what am I going to be doing there tomorrow?" Jasper asked, effectively changing the subject.

I thought about that for a moment. Jasper was a computer _genius_. It was his job to put tracking devices inside computers. He was a coding god.

Obviously, we wouldn't need him to deactivate the government security system in the computers, thank goodness. That would be a big red flag for anyone keeping tabs on them.

Maybe Edward knew exactly what he wanted, and that was why he specifically requested Jasper.

"You know, aside from being a buffer, I'm not exactly sure what your role will be," I replied honestly. "But Alice, I think you should stay home tomorrow."

She scoffed. "I have work to do anyway."

"I'll pick you up after my last gig, Bella."

True to his word, the next day Jasper sent me a text as soon as he had completed his last job and headed over to my place.

Fortunately, it was right after I got out of school, so I didn't have much down time to think about how dangerous this course we were taking could become.

I was standing outside my apartment waiting for Jasper, rubbing my arms through my grey hoodie. The weather didn't permit dresses, so, unfortunately, Edward couldn't compliment me on my jeans and sneakers today.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered. "_Who are you?_"

I looked up at the cloudy sky and wondered for a moment if _they_ could see me.

If they knew what I was up to.

If they would come after me and imprison me...or worse, shun me.

What would I do if this didn't work?

Before I could have a mental breakdown, Jasper pulled up in his silver sedan.

"Hey girl, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I glanced up at the sky again before getting into his car. "Nope, no ghost."

I looked out the window and waited for him to drive.

"Are you going to tell me where I'm going?"

"Oh right, sorry." I rambled off directions and looked back out the window.

We sat with just the radio going for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?"

I glanced over at Jasper. I could trust him.

"Jasper, please don't tell anyone about what we're doing."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? I would lose my job. Not to mention what would happen to Alice."

"About Alice," I spoke quietly. "You might want to hold off on telling her what you do at Edward's today."

I let him absorb that for a moment.

"What exactly are you getting me into, Bella?"

"Turn here," I said as I spotted the driveway. "Nothing that you can't handle, but Alice just wouldn't approve, because, she doesn't approve of Edward."

"She's worried about you, Bella." Jasper continued up the drive and the house came into view.

"Damn, Cullen really is loaded, isn't he?"

I laughed. "Yes, he is."

"How can one person live in such a big place?"

"I was wondering the same thing. You can actually park over there."

I pointed to an area that I had parked in the other day. Jasper pulled into the same spot, and we both got out.

"You sure you want to get tangled up in this, Bella?" Jasper asked when we reached the front door.

"Yes."

I rang the doorbell, and within seconds, Edward answered.

"Hi!" He was...exuberant.

"Hi Edward," I smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

_What?_

"Really?" Jasper's face scrunched. "She isn't even -"

I shoved Jasper. "Edward, this is my brother-in-law Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hey man." Jasper held his hand out and Edward shook itreadily.

So far, so good.

"Are you guys hungry? Thirsty?"

Jasper replied, "I could go for a beer," at the same time I responded, "No thanks."

Edward laughed and checked his watch. "Well, I guess it's five o'clock somewhere."

"Alice will kill us all if Jasper goes home drunk," I warned as we stepped into Edward's home. I was still taken aback by the enormity of it.

"It's not as if I have no self-control," Jasper muttered. "Unlike someone I know."

We followed Edward into the kitchen.

"If you're talking about me," I replied, "you are sorely mistaken."

"Really?" Jasper laughed. "How about your twenty-fourth birthday?"

"It was my birthday!"

"What happened on your birthday?" Edward asked as he handed Jasper a beer. He offered me one, but I declined.

"Nothing." My face flushed.

"Bella broke my kitchen window and had to get seven stitches in her hand."

"Really?" Edward's eyes widened as he grinned.

"It was my _birthday_," I repeated. "Jasper and Alice were locked out of their house, and I was drunk. Let's get started instead of bringing up embarrassing stories about my life."

"It's okay," Edward replied. "I threw up all over Rose's dashboard when she drove me home from the bar once."

Jasper started laughing as he took a sip of his beer.

"Rose?" I asked.

"My cousin."

"I like this guy, Bella. I don't even know him, but he's a good time already."

I took this moment to look at Edward. He was wearing a navy flannel button up and dark jeans. Some men couldn't pull off flannel, but Edward managed to do it just fine.

I looked at his face, and his eyes were on Jasper. They were still talking.

"Right, Bella?"

I looked to Jasper. "Right."

He grinned. "You have no idea what I just said."

"Nope."

"Let's go downstairs," Edward grabbed a few more beers from the fridge. I raised an eyebrow. "It might take a while."

He shrugged and led the way. We followed him through the same corridor as yesterday and down the stairs. When we reached the doors, I grabbed Jasper's arm excitedly.

"Just wait," I whispered.

When the doors opened, I was hit with that same book smell as yesterday. I inhaled and smiled.

"Delicious," I whispered.

"Weirdo."

I didn't look to see who said it before walking straight to where the computers were.

I held my breath as I waited for Jasper's response.

When Jasper reached the computers, he yelled. "Holy shit! It's like...Christmas Day."

I exhaled. "Thank God, but you can't tell Alice."

"She won't let me play with these if I tell her," he said as he moved closer. He hit the power button and practically groaned when it came to life.

"Isn't is awesome?" Edward pulled up a chair next to Jasper. "The only issue is that I can't get the firewall down. When the government couldn't put a tracker on them, they just blocked the ability to use them. So they are basically useless."

"Do you have the restore disc?" I asked.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other and laughed. They began spouting off numbers and letters as I stood there dumbfounded.

Nonsense.

That's all I was hearing.

"Bella, do you think if I show you, you can remove these firewalls?"

I shook my head. "No, probably not."

"Bella," Jasper moaned. "Come on. It will save us a lot of time. We can remove it from multiple computers at once."

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about. You're speaking your own geek language that I, sadly, cannot understand."

"That's not very nice," Edward responded quietly. My eyes met his and he was clearly trying not to laugh at me. "You seemed very interested in using these yesterday."

He gestured to the seat next to him, so I sat down.

"Yes, in _using_ them. Not...deconstructing them."

He smiled at me.

"Edward, I thought you taught piano. How do you know about computers?"

"I took a course." His pupils dilated.

Did that mean he was lying?

Or telling the truth?

"They don't just offer courses on this. You have to have a knack for it."

"Okay." He turned back to the computer.

"Edward." I didn't have any patience for his non-answers.

He ignored me.

"I know a code that might actually work here," Jasper interrupted.

"If it's the one that's used for removing firewalls on the new computers, don't bother. It doesn't work."

"No," Jasper answered. "That basically only works if you want to illegally download music."

"Yeah, I know," Edward laughed awkwardly, " but anytime I try to gain access to other..._documents_, I can't get in. I'm blocked."

"Edward," I tried again.

Edward was officially pretending I wasn't sitting there. I could tell he was completely aware because the tips of his ears turned pink.

I huffed and grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

"Bell-"

"Now!"

I dragged him away from Jasper and toward the bookshelves."Enough of this. You tell me right now how you know this."

"Or what?" Edward challenged, nostrils flaring.

"Or what?" I repeated confused.

"What are you going to do? Turn me in because of these stupid computers?" He stepped forward, towering over me.

Even as he towered over me, he wasn't the least bit scary.

So, I shoved him away from me.

"Don't try to intimidate me. I'm not going to do anything, Edward. I just don't like being lied to, especially when I've been nothing but honest."

His jaw clicked, and his eyes were guarded. He looked very different from the man I had seen for the last few days. This man was clearly in flight or fight mode. He then exhaled and pinched his nose. "My uncle works for the government."

I gasped. "What? Does he know about what we are doing?"

I looked around in panic, searching for hidden cameras.

Was this a setup?

"No, but he - stop that, you look like a crazy person." I paused my scanning for cameras and looked back at Edward. "My uncle - _Carlisle_ - he taught me about these computers. He's the one who gave them to me. He knew I would never do anything with them. He...he trusts me."

"My cousin - the one you saw in the pictures - her husband, Emmett, also works for the government. He hates it there, but he does it anyway. He is the one who tried to help me find you. He could get in a lot of trouble for abusing his power, but...I really was getting nervous when I couldn't find you. That's why I didn't tell you, and I don't exactly trust your sister, yet. I'm sorry. So right now, I'm trying to get her soulmate, Jasper, on my side so that he could help us. I'd rather have more allies than enemies."

"So why are you helping me if you're afraid of being shunned?"

He hesitated. "I would also like to know what the downside of all of this is."

His eyes swept over my face.

"Okay, firewall down!" Jasper shouted from by the computers. "Can you guys just kiss and make up, so we can play with these things?"

I rolled my eyes at Jasper and looked up at Edward. He was staring at the floor. "Thank you for telling me."

"Of course." He gave a sharp nod and turned to walk back to Jasper.

Apparently, that was the end of _that_ conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins, muahahaha!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and a special thank you to SunflowerFran! You rock :)**

**-Bravery**


End file.
